


This or That?

by seatbeltdrivein



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seatbeltdrivein/pseuds/seatbeltdrivein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy always knew Ed had no sense of fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This or That?

"No," Roy said. "That's just—no, Ed."

Ed held the frames pinched between two fingers. "What's wrong with these?"

"You look ridiculous, that's what!" Roy grabbed them, shoving the glasses back on the display case. "Pick a different pair."

"Don't even _need_ glasses," Ed was muttering under his breath, squinting at the rows of example frames. "Uh."

Rubbing his eyes, Roy tried to quell his building frustration. "You can't even see them, can you?"

"…not really," Ed admitted. "Everything's all—distorted. Just a bunch of blobs."

"Next time you decide to go shopping," Roy said, grabbing a pair of simple wire frames and thrusting them at Ed, "for _anything_ —I'm sending your brother with you."


End file.
